


Evening of Primroses

by Branch



Series: Walk Through the Valley of Lilies [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in the developing relationship of Kagami, Aomine, and Kuroko as they all try to find a balance with each other. <span class="summary-meta">Romance, Fluff, I-3</span></p>

<p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>Taiga had resisted for a long time, because there was such a thing as going down fighting, but the plain fact was that Aomine was cute when he was snitching food off someone.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Evening of Primroses

## One

Taiga had resisted for a long time, because there was such a thing as going down fighting, but the plain fact was that Aomine was cute when he was snitching food off someone.  Taiga wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it, but Aomine did that thing where his eyes got brighter and he laughed while he made grabby hands at his target’s bento.  The thing was, he let himself be elbowed off, and only sidled back in for another try when he knew his target was watching.  It was a game.  At first Taiga had thought it was just to make Tetsuya pay attention to him, but then he’d started doing it to Taiga too, and that look Taiga kept seeing on Aomine's face when he went to snitch another of Taiga's meatballs was… 

Okay, fine, so he was probably just a sucker; Taiga admitted it.  He sighed as he forked noodles into the extra layer of bento boxes that he’d gotten new this week.  He was starting to have a lot more sympathy for Momoi, lately, seriously. And if this had only been more of Aomine's competitive streak then he'd have been more than happy to fight it out to the death over the last croquette.  It was just…

The way Daiki looked at him, sidelong and uncertain under the laugh, made his chest ache.

##  Two

Daiki liked sitting against Tetsu’s knees.  He liked being able to rest his head in Tetsu’s lap and feel Tetsu’s fingers run lightly through his hair.  And this way he could feel Tetsu laughing silently whenever Daiki made disparaging remarks at the television.

(Seriously, not even Daiki took risks _that_ dumb; none of these guys should last ten minutes, let alone the whole hour and a half of an action movie.)

What was still a little stranger was to feel Kagami’s arm draped over his other shoulder from where he was sprawled out on the couch behind Tetsu like some kind of extra pillow.  Kagami was actually the one who’d suggested movie night in the first place, and he just seemed to take it for granted that there was no reason for him not to lean against Daiki, or smack him on the shoulder when he talked over the dialog, or stroke a warm hand down Daiki’s neck when he got up to get more drinks.

It felt… good.  

And if, sometimes, Daiki pressed back a little into Taiga’s arm and maybe even purred a little at the way Taiga’s thumb rubbed over his nape, well that was just a natural reaction, wasn’t it?  Really, Tetsu had no reason to be smiling down at them so softly.

He turned his head a little further into Tetsu’s lap and tried not to think too hard about why the warmth of Taiga's hand made his shoulders relax.

##  Three

Tetsuya would never admit it out loud, but he actually kind of liked how big his partners were, how completely he was enclosed when they both held him. It felt warm and secure, and he was more than willing to cuddle shamelessly down into that feeling.

Though he did have to roll his eyes, sometimes, at the way they bickered over his head.

"We are totally going to win this round, and you’re going down," Taiga declared firmly, at complete odds with the gentle way his hands were kneading up Daiki’s back.

"Already did that once today," Daiki smirked back.  "That’s all you’re getting."  The smirk was lazy, though, and he leaned into Taiga’s hands, snuggling Tetsuya closer into the curve of his body.

If it wasn’t so cute, Tetsuya might give them both a good jab in the ribs to remind them that they weren’t just playing a one-on-one, this weekend.  But it really was that cute, so he reached up to slide his fingers into Taiga’s hair and tug him down to a kiss, instead.  It worked just as well, in the end, and Daiki made a soft sound and bent his head to press a kiss to Tetsuya’s shoulder.  When Tetsuya reached back to stroke his fingers through Daiki’s hair as well, Daiki settled comfortably against his back, and Tetsuya smiled softly against Taiga’s mouth.  This was good, having both of them here, solid and warm, wrapped around him as close as it was possible to get.

He wouldn’t let this go.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> In ikebana, primrose is used to indicate hope.


End file.
